William Creasey Ewing (1787-1862)
__TOC__ Full name William Creasey Ewing Name variations William Creasy Ewing Vital statistics * Sex: Male * Born: at Cringleford, Norfolk, England * Christened: at Cringleford, Norfolk, England * Married: at Swaffham, Norfolk, England at age 26 * Died: at Norwich, Norfolk, England at age 74 * Buried: at St. Peters, Cringleford Pedigree William Creasey Ewing is the son of John Ewing (1764-1838) of Cringleford and Ann Creasey (1762-1789) of Martham. Spouse(s) *Charlotte Elizabeth Lubbock (1795-1862) of Swaffham. Offspring *John William Ewing (1815-1868) *William Ewing (1816-1891) *Charles Edward Ewing (1819-1819) *Ellen Elizabeth Ewing (1821-1895) Biography Career William Creasey Ewing, Esq. was a Gentleman and a land owner (landed proprietor). He certainly owned a lot of land and houses. By his mid 30s he was already lending significant amounts of money to people for building purposes 1. Exactly where he came in to this good fortune is a mystery but his father John Ewing also owned a lot of land, all of which William inherited. Even still, William Creasey Ewing appears to have been somewhat more wealthy than his parents. The land in Eaton, Norwich, at the corner of Eaton Street and Bluebell Road, west from Bluebell Road to the River Yare, was the site of the Ewing Nursery. William Creasey Ewing owned this land and his son John William Ewing ran the Nursery business. It was said to be 50 acres in size and covered parts of where the University of East Anglia and Eaton Park are now situated. William Creasey Ewing also owned most of the houses on the north west side of Eaton Street and the limeworks in Eaton Dell (now under the by-pass). "Ewing was so prosperous that in 1836 he is called W.C.Ewing, Esq., and I am told he lived in a big house near the Church, nearly opposite the Brewery, and which I should have thought would have been built for the brewer." - History of the Parish of Eaton His last Will and Testament reveals the extent of the land he owned. Not only did he own the land already mentioned in Eaton but he also owned land in both Cringleford and Mundesley. He also owned a number of buildings on both Exchange Street and Post Office Street. One of the buildings on Exchange Street was where his son John William Ewing ran a seed business. It appears William Creasey Ewing also owned the Post Office Tavern on Post Office Street and his own dwelling house at the time of his death was on Post Office Street (now part of Exchange Street). Hobbies and interests William Creasey Ewing was very interested in history and archaeology, in fact he was referred to as a 'well known antiquarian' of the City of Norwich. Memberships William Creasey Ewing was a committee member of the Norfolk and Norwich Archaeological Society, one of England's oldest archaeological societies, and he was perhaps one of its founding members since the society was founded in 1846 and he was listed as a committee member in 1847. He contributed a number of articles to the first five volumes of the Norfolk Archaeology publication in 1847, 1849, 1852, 1855 and 1859 and these articles featured prominently within the publication. The following is a list of articles he submitted for publication in Norfolk Archaeology: *Remarks on the Boundary of the City and Hamlets of Norwich (Norfolk Archaeology Vol 2 - 1849, p1) *Some particulars, accompanied by a figure, of the Eastern Window of the Church of Saint John the Baptist, in the Maddermarket, at Norwich (Norfolk Archaeology Vol 2 - 1849, p198) *Notices of the Norwich Merchants Marks (Norfolk Archaeology Vol 3 - 1852, p177) *The Norwich Conspiracy of 1570 (Norfolk Archaeology Vol 5 - 1859, p74) Gallery Sources # http://freespace.virgin.net/peter.steward/hethq.htm # second source External links * Category:Non-SMW people articles